Who Could Be the One
by secretmustache
Summary: Jade's thoughts on everything that has happened since the break up and her experiences before and after it. Will Beck see the light or end up with someone else?
1. Andre's Horrible Girl

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except for some stuff and stuff

You knew this would happen eventually. You just didn't think it would happen this soon. Seeing her in his arms was probably even worse than that earthquake. Cat was a sweet girl; she needs someone who can protect her. He could be the one for her. You start asking yourself who could be the one for you. Maybe you're going to die alone and sad. You built your walls too high and too strong that even you yourself can't break them down anymore. He tried and tried to break them down for you, but you wouldn't let him. And now your walls are too high you're afraid they'll cover you from everybody.

Mr. Gibbins asked you guys stay over for dinner. Robbie, Cat and Beck all agreed. You lied and said you had to go try and meet your date. Only you knew it was a lie, I mean who would want to date you anyway. As you leave they walk with you to the door saying it's near the dining area which is also downstairs. And as you walk out the door you see Beck with his arm protectively around Cat making sure she's fine. It is Cat after all; you never know what she's feeling until she expresses it.

You walk home at a slow pace because you know you have nothing waiting for you there anyway. You pass so many things on your way but it's all a blur. You don't realize your crying and shivering. You realize you removed your jacket back at the house... mansion? You decide that Cat will probably return it to you tomorrow so you continue your journey home. You're a block away from your house and you're pretty sure you have a cold but you take a turn and go to a near park.

It's getting pretty late you don't notice you've actually been walking for over an hour in heels. It's probably 9:30 in the evening already and there are still a few people in the park. You sit on a bench. You see two teenagers around 14 swinging on the swing set. The girl has long black hair with lavender feathered earrings and she's wearing a sleeveless violet dress. The guy beside her has shoulder length shaggy hair and a blue v-neck with a leather jacket. You wonder why they're still here, even after the earthquake. You conclude that the strength of the earthquake probably wasn't that bad in this area of the city. They probably didn't even feel it, opposed to you.

You stare at them and see them so happy together wishing you was happy too. But you've wished so many times in your life only not to have them come true so you've given up. Suddenly the guy stands up frowning. The girl looks up at his sudden movement confused. She asks something because he turns to look away, so he's facing you. You're confused as well they looked so happy and now the girl looks confused and somewhat broken. But you see the smile on the boy's face you know everything is going to be alright. The boy laughs as he turns around to look at her. The girl's face evolves from worry to understanding to fury to relief. Realizing he was just tricking her. She slaps at him playfully. He motions for her to sit back down on the swing. She reluctantly does, suddenly he is behind her pushing her high into the air. A small smile creeps onto your face as you watch them. Slowly your eyes start to close and even through your shivering you fall asleep.

"Hey miss! Excuse me, miss?" A teenage boy's puberty infested voice rings through your ears. You slowly open your eyes to see it was the boy from the swing set. "Are you alright?" another voice says, it's the girl. "Hmm? Yeah I'm fine…" you suddenly realize these kids look familiar, like you've seen them before. "Miss?" the guy asks again. "Huh? Oh. I'm fine. I should be heading home. It's getting late." you say looking down at his watch seeing it was 15 minutes to midnight. "Shouldn't you kids be heading home?" you ask, slowly getting up realizing there is a leather jacket wrapped around your shoulders. "I was about to bring her home but she noticed you and well here we are." The guy said, you realize he isn't wearing his jacket anymore. "Hey, kid. Can I borrow this? It's kinda cold." you say slowly getting up. "Uhm. Can you return it to him?" the girl asks looking jealous. "Babe, it's alright she can borrow it. Just means I can my arms around you if you get cold." He says winking, wrapping her up in his slightly muscled arms. She smirks and relaxes in his arms.

You walk away from the sweet and yet familiar scene before you "See you kids around. I'll return it then." you smirk walking away. You're walking again all alone the somewhat short walk to the house peaceful and silent. By the time you get home it's 10 minutes past 12. You thank God your dad is on a business trip right now because even though he's cold just like you he cares and would probably have had you on the missing person list already. You decide not to think about him and just go upstairs. You go into your dark room. Picking out some warm pyjamas, you're right about think of having a cold. Snot is running down your nose, so you get a tissue and wipe it. You settle for a long sleeved violet shirt paired with long black pants. You start a hot shower and take a quick bath. You quickly get into the clothes and change. You stare at the jacket the boy lent you and debate on whether or not you should wear it. You jump into bed wearing the comforting jacket. Soon enough sleep overtakes you.

Your alarm wakes you up for another day at school. You don't feel mean today, but you don't feel happy either. You're numb, like all the emotions in you have frozen. You open your eyes only to realize you were crying in your sleep. You slowly get up no spark to you at all. Like you're a lifeless zombie aimlessly walking. You take a long shower. You actually got up on time so you have time to spare. You decide to wear a short sleeved white shirt, black mini bubble skirt, 2 inch heels, and the jacket the guy lent you. It radiates comfort you realize. You decide never to return it, even if you see that guy. Maybe you'll buy it.

The walk to school was peaceful and you don't realize how early you really got up because the hallway is practically empty. You take out your sketch book and sit on the floor by the vending machines. You close your eyes and recall the events of yesterday. You try to remember Beck's face and body as he shielded Cat from the falling debris. Not even bothering to throw you a second glance. You can't remember seeing much aside from the blur of your tears after that. You do however remember the faces of those two teens. You open your eyes and start to draw them on the swing set having the time of they're lives.

Your so lost in your own little world you didn't realize Cat sat right in front of you "That looks beautiful Jade!" she shouts. You're startled and you hate it when your surprised you can't help the shout that leaves your mouth. "Cat! Don't ever do that again! You scared me half to death!" You shout at her madly. She looks at you as if she's about to cry and you regret it immediately. "Jade! Can't you be calm for just 1 minute! She was just being nice!" you hear Beck shout at you, he's standing at the door, he must have heard everything. You don't know what to say as he walks towards you. You stare at him and in front of you Cat is silently crying. You reach over to apologize but suddenly Beck reaches out to grab your hand roughly. You wince in pain. "Don't touch her." He says, his tone implying warning. For a moment you're scared, but suddenly you feel like you can't breathe. "Well I'm sorry for wanting to apologize." You say removing yourself from his grip.

You're having a hard time taking in breathes. You feel the world spinning around you and the darkness shielding your vision. You're not sure if you can feel the earth shaking or if your head is just spinning so much. But the shrieks from Cat tell you that the earth is probably quaking. "Cat! Come here! Stop just sitting there!" You hear Beck call to her. You gave up on keeping yourself awake after that. It's official. You mean nothing to him anymore. If all he can think about is Cat you might as well give up. Oddly enough you don't feel yourself hit the ground.


	2. Worst Couple

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, except this story.

AN: Okay. If you're wondering why the chapters titles are like this you'll probably figure out its Jades thoughts and experiences during that episode. Also I do realize that it is not in order. And the reason why is long. I think…

_You're sitting on the red love seat beside Beck. You have a scowl on your face but deep down inside you are happy. You think Beck knows that too. But you end up having a fight anyway. You don't know who started it, but what's done is done. You know all this fighting isn't good for your relationship but you're both too stubborn._

_ You blink once but you're not at the game show anymore. You're entering Tori's house. You and Beck are still shouting at each other even when you enter. The fighting is also affecting your friends you can feel it. And they just confirmed it when they didn't invite you both to play cards with them._

_ You blink again and this time you're at Tori's doorstep. "Six" you say calmly. You hear someone shout from inside, it sounded like Trina. Then you hear a fall. You hear sounds and barely audible protests and bits of the conversation. It sounds like their trying to get someone o ff of someone else. You were too busy trying to comprehend what they were saying you lost count. "Seven " you say starting form where you left off. "Eight" you say, you're starting to lose confidence now. "Nine" you continue, you think you're going to cry, you suck it up and wait before you start bawling your eyes out. "Ten" you say it softer than all the other numbers. You saw the doorknob twitch a bit. But you knew it was over. He wasn't coming after you, not this time._

_ You blink, but you're still there staring at that unopened door, the love of your life on the other side. You take a step forward, but last minute you turn around. You walk towards your car tears slowly starting to stream down your face. You slam the door as hard as you can and quickly drive away. You keep blinking hoping you transport yourself somewhere else just like the other times. Nothing happens._

It's dark; you soon gather that your eyes are closed and that you were probably asleep. You flutter your eyes open. The ceiling is white you're not in your room, but you've been here before. You were here when you faked being hit by Tori. You feel a presence beside you and eyes on you. You turn your head to the side. Beck has his arm around Cat who has fallen asleep on his shoulder. You blink at him a few times hoping you're still dreaming.

"Are you alright? You seemed like you were having a nightmare." Beck says somewhat concerned. You stare at his arm around Cat but quickly divert your gaze back to his face. You ignore his question instead answering him with a question of your own. "Where's the leather jacket I was wearing?" you ask, your comfort gone. "The nurse told me to take it off. You have a fever and you were burning." He replies, a strange fire burning in his eyes. "Well I'm cold now. Where is it?" you say, trying to keep your cool. He doesn't answer your question instead he counters it with another question. "Who's jacket was that Jade? I've never seen it before." he says tightening his grip on Cat. She squeaks in surprise, but stays asleep. "It doesn't matter who owns it, okay! Just give it to me." you shout in fury.

Your both more than a little surprised when the door suddenly slams open and a nurse walks in. She looks out of place in the room with white walls, floor, ceiling, bed sheets, white everything; in her green shoes, red dress, blue lab coat, yellow headband, and purple glasses.

"What good students you three are, especially you Miss West!" she practically shouts. "Huh?" you hum, confused. "What?" Beck asks, confused as well. "You have a fever yet you still come, dedicated is what I call it! Schools closed due to the earthquake yesterday, it was on the news." she states excitedly jumping up and down. "Where's the jacket?" you deadpan. "The what..? Ahh! The furnace you were wearing!" she says lost in though. "Would you stop thinking about that stupid jacket?" Beck stands shouting. Cat falls to the floor. Oddly enough she's still fast asleep.

"The jacket isn't stupid. You are!" you shout back at him. "I-me- what? Why am I stupid?" he lowers his voice a bit, staring at you. "Because-" you pause, why is he stupid? Because he didn't open the door; because he didn't go after you; because everyone just LOVES him; because he cares for others too much; because YOU love and care for him too? "because I just want the jacket back, okay? It's- it's important to me." you whisper, defeated. He looks taken back by what you just admitted. He stutters a reply you didn't quite get and hands you the jacket back.

"Thanks!" you immediately perk up at the sight of it and put it on. Beck looks stunned for a minute. Then you hear someone stir. The three of you look down to see Cat waking up. "Jade! You're so loud!" she whimpers. Beck snaps out his daze to help her up. Suddenly you don't feel too good. You hope nobody notices, but the nurse does. "You alright there dear?" oddly enough she's smiling and doesn't look concerned at all. "I'm fine. I think it's the fever." you thank the Gods you can act. "You should get some rest, go home, oh and eat some food. Oh! But do that in the reversed order!" she adds. "Don't worry Doc! We'll get her some food, get her home, and let her rest!" Beck answers for me in a British accent, God that's hot!

"No!" you shout loudly in protest. They all stare at you. "I mean I'll just go straight home, eat, then rest." you save yourself from your outburst. "Did you bring a car?" Cat asks seriously. "No, she doesn't. Mine was the only one in the parking lot." Beck answers for you again. You can already tell he's doing it on purpose. He knows you hate it when he talks for you. "I walked here, I can walk back." You state simply. "Maybe we can call your mom or dad!" Cat laughs not serious anymore. "Yeah! I'll do that now!" you smile at her. You move to your bag which is on the floor beside the bed to pretend call your parents because you know no one's at home waiting for you.

"Liar, you posted on the slap last week your dad's on a business trip and your mom's visiting your aunt and how you were going to spend the time without them thrashing your house." Beck exclaims before you can even turn your pear phone on. "Maybe we should just take her to lunch then to her house Beck! We are having lunch together later anyway." Cat says smiling innocently at Beck. I glare daggers at them. Neither of them seems to notice.

And now you're seated at the backseat of Beck's car all alone as he goofs of with Cat in the front seat. You guys get some food to eat, and Beck insists on paying. You know he's just doing that because you suspect this was supposed to be a date between him and Cat. You don't talk for the rest of the evening and when he drops you off you mumble a short thanks and leave.

You love this jacket you conclude. and the next time you see that kid your buying it from him. This day has been sponsored by the devil, you just know it! Thanks God you had this jacket with you. As you go back up to your room you ask yourself again "Who could be the one for me?"

AN: Ok! I realize this chapter sucked! Ahahaha. Anyway the next chapter will be her thoughts on Car Rain & Fire and The Gorilla Club. And be ready cause it will probably be a short chapter. Thanks xx


End file.
